Space husbands
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Basically, Commander Taggart and a very pregnant Dr Lazarus find themselves on the Enterprise after a attack by some Meechans.


"We should have killed the Meechan's when we had the chance!" Lazarus said, with one hand on his bulging stomach.

"Doctor Lazarus, might I remind you that the fight would be unfair with them when you are pregnant and have more strength than you did prior," Taggart said, ducking under a boulder firing back using his plasma pistol. "And we both agreed not to kill some Meechans when they were defenseless!"

"That was before we got stuck on this planet, Commander." Lazarus replied, wincing his eyes.

Suddenly, from the corner of Taggart's eye, he could see the shape of the Protector in orbit in the sky from aside the exit hole to the cave that had a partially blocking boulder that shielded them. Taggart looked over to see a pile of boulders all prepared to fall in the direction of the Meechans. The Meechan's had ridges along their purple faces, long hair, armor that could have belonged to a warrior, and their eyes were damn intimidating.

"I believe I am having contractions." Lazarus said.

"I got an idea." Taggart said, turning away from the entrance.

"Let's hear it." Lazarus said.

"We run for our lives for the abandoned mobile Digital Conveyor pad," Taggart said, holding his hand out toward his mate. "We are both going on this together, mind you, risking both our lives for a healthy baby girl."

Lazarus looked up toward the man feeling his stomach harden and his spine hurt. The Mak'Tar smiled. Peter Taggart had the best intentions even for his brilliant and sometimes stupid ideas. It was what made him so appealing to the Mak'Tar. Even with a volvac sac that had a unborn sibling, Lazarus had by a miracle gotten pregnant. Turns out that Mak'Tar's are unlike human beings. The smallest of all smiles grew on the doctor's face.

Screw it, they are going to die anyway.

Why not do this to save the live of their child?

Lazarus took Taggart's hand.

* * *

"Somethin' is wrong with the transporter," Scotty said, scratching his head. "I cannae pin point it."

Spock and Jim raised both eyebrows at the same time.

"That rarely ever happens." Jim noted.

McCoy came into the transporter room.

"Ay, it hasn't been broken." Scotty said.

A source of light came from the transporter. It drew the three men's attention to it as small blocks representing atoms of human sources. Spock watched a figure with unusual ridges on the head being different in color appear sitting down on the floor holding a male figure in his arms, appearing as though he were crying. The man's shirt was stained by a splatter of blood that seemed to be around a circular wound.

"Please don't leave me, _Nad_!" Came the alien humanoid male.

A source of light appeared from the console of the transporter and then it vanished. The man looked up to see his surroundings were entirely different. His face became at first shock, confusion, and a hint of distress. McCoy walked forward in the direction of the Mak'Tar. Lazarus's face was drained of blood. There was three men in the room who looked unfamiliar in bright colorful shirts. Where is Chen? Where is Lieutenant Tawny and Laredo? His vision grew dark and he landed on the transporter pad.

McCoy came over to the side of the two men then he knelt down to find what shocked him the most.

"Jim," McCoy said, turning his head away. "This man is pregnant!"

Scotty noticed the transporter was working, again.

"Pregnant?" Spock said, raising an arched eyebrow.

* * *

They were running, Taggart remembers.

Taggart was behind Lazarus.

He had shot down a avalanche of rocks upon the Meechans. He saw the fire of a plasma pistol headed directly in the line of shot of Lazarus. They were so close to the mobile digital conveyor pad. So very close. Never give up, never surrender. Taggart threw himself in the line of the fire being struck. He could remember his body being forced onto the transporter pad,"By Grabthar's hammer, by the sons of Warvan, you shall be AVENGED!" And the rapid heated firing from Lazaruses' phaser. The familiar voice of Lazarus demanding a emergency digital convey to the medical quarters with nurses and his staff immediately to prepare for a Mak'tar delivery and the commander's injuries.

And the plead.

Taggart's eyes opened to see a light purple wall from across him.

 _Laz. . ._

He could feel a pain in his chest that made Taggart recoil wincing his eyes.

 _Peter!_

"I am here," Came a familiar soothing voice. "Rest, Peter."

Taggart looked up to see his space husband staring back at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"The contractions." Taggart said.

Lazarus smiled, warmly.

"False alarm." Lazarus said.

Taggart raised an eyebrow.

"False alarm for the third time today?" Taggart said. "If Tawny was here, she would say you are lying."

Lazarus was sitting on a bed that showed his vital signs.

"If she were _here_." Lazarus said, with a long grim look.

"Lazarus." Taggart said, that clearly spoke 'Tell me, damn it, what's the bad news?'.

"We are not in our universe, Peter." Lazarus said.

"What do you mean we are not in our universe!" Peter said.

"We are on the _USS Enterprise_ part of Star Fleet which is a lot like NSEA," Lazarus said. "I believe a storm detered our course from the Protector to the _Enterprise_."

Taggart pulled himself upright.

"Interesting," Taggart said. "Can we find our way back to the _Protector_?"

"Affirmative," Lazarus said. "I have already figured a way to send us back by using our Voxes." Lazarus had his hand freely wrapped around a circular item. He leaned forward wincing his eyes. Then Taggart heard the sound of what was water meeting the floor. "Oh no."

 _Peter, get Doctor McCoy_!, Lazarus thought.

Taggart ran from Lazarus's side then through the doors that opened automatically for him then he came into the office to see a dark African American man, the words started to come out of his mouth, "Are you Doctor McCoy?" The dark man shook his head, "M'Benga." The next Taggart brought the doctor into the room. Taggart had to explain that his partner was built to deliver babies much to M'Benga's shock. Taggart was by the side of his partner allow him to _nearly_ crush his hand.

And through the bloody purple mess, came their little girl flailing her arms coated in purple blood.

Taggart cut her umbilical cord.

Nurse Chapel cleaned their little girl up as she wailed and wailed. She had the head ridges of her father, Lazarus, a Mak'Tar. The second Mak'Tar born in the new age where she is part of a endangered species. She was quarter Mak'Tar due to Lazarus being half human and Taggart was completely human. Nurse Chapel handed the little girl to her father, Lazarus, who had taken off his uniform to feed her. Taggart was completely relaxed, watching the little one suckling milk.

"Isn't she so cute?" Taggart said.

"That she is." Lazarus said.

"What do we call her?" Taggart asked.

"I was thinking of Elizabeth C Tawny Taggart." Lazarus said.

"What does C stand for?" Taggart asked.

"Chen." Lazarus said.

"That is one long name," Taggart said. "What about just Elizabeth Tawny Taggart?"

"Tawny will be pleased." Lazarus said.

"Coochie cooue." Taggart said, stroking the side of her face.

"Elizabeth of Earth," Lazarus said. "It sounds wonderful."

Lazarus had the umbilical cord turned into pills so it would be a healthy thing to take. Mak'Tars were a unusual race, that Tawny did credit them, but eating their own umbilical cords? That just topped the cake asides to eating insects alive. The floor of the medical quarters were cleaned by a small rounded machine that soaked in the water and vanished out of sight. Taggart was glowing, frankly, with joy at his little addition.

Then in came Spock and Jim.

"We are so raising her in space."

"We agreed to settle down."

"Settle down and let her be rid of a awesome family? No, nooo way. We both made a agreement to Lieutenant Tawny that we let her baby sit the little one. Also, Chen's going to loove her!" He gently rubbed the little one's chin. Her ears twitched. "She's got the Lazarus twitch!"

Jim faked a cough.

"Hello." Jim said.

Taggart looked away from Lazarus to see Spock and Jim.

"Is that a elf?" Taggart asked.

"Vulcan." Spock said

"As in the fire god?" Taggart asked.

"No. Species." Spock said.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk and this is my first officer, Mr Spock," Jim introduced himself. "And who might you two be?"

"Commander Peter Taggart and this is my . . mate, Dr Lazarus of Tev'Meck, my advisor," Taggart said, the grip that Lazarus's hand had on his was loosened and free. "Captain of the NTE 3120,NSEA Protector." He had a warm smile holding out his hand toward Jim. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, only, with a little jolt that shocked them both.

"Ow." They said, at once.

Taggart let go of Jim's hand.

"Mind telling us where you were headed to?" Jim asked.

"Beaming back to the ship," Taggart said. "I had to protect my husband."

"Husband?" Spock and Jim said at once.

"We are space husbands, as Peter puts it." Lazarus said, with a gesture of his freehand.

"Husbands. In space." Taggart said.

"And how long have you been together?" Jim asked.

"We have served alongside each other for three years, two months, and three days," Lazarus said, with a fond smile. "We married exactly one year,nine months, one day, and 6 minutes ago." Lazarus looked toward the stoic Vulcan. "Precisely to the minute."

"You have a biological internal clock?" Jim asked.

"I have been counting since the genocide of my race's extinction," Lazarus said. "Time moves slower when you are the last of your race."

The Vulcan appeared to be disturbed by what Lazarus had to say and so he requested to leave, which Jim granted, though once Spock was out of the room, Jim's mood had considerably changed. In fact it darkened and the whole friendly atmosphere faded away.

"Perhaps your species are not extinct." Jim suggested.

"I am a Mak'Tar and you reacted as though you never came across . . ." Lazarus came to a shocking conclusion. "My race does not exist. To not exist? Is a worse fate than to be a survivor."

"Mr Kirk," Taggart said. "Have we met before?"

"No, we have not." Jim said.

"You remind me of someone." Taggart said.

"Peter,he reminds you of you." Lazarus said.

"Ah, Laz, I am a man of many things, but selfishness? No." Taggart said.

"You do not have to deny it, it is logical," Lazarus said. "You and Mr Spock are the original product. We are simply from a universe set in the twenty-forth century that is adjacent to yours minus the whole . . ."

"SPACE HUSBANDS!" Taggart sang.

"Space husbands union," Lazarus said. "The year we come from is 2383."

Jim looked at the two, perplexed, raising an eyebrow.

"Spock and I becoming a pair? I am sorry, but we are two straight men," Jim's face turned serious. "I am not interested in Spock in that way."

 _Fascinating_ , Lazarus thought.

 _Indeed_ ,Taggart thought.

 _This is a unique circumstance. Spock and I's roles are otherwise the same yet different,_ Lazarus noted.

 _And he looks a lot younger,_ Taggart thought.

 _He has hazel eyes and you have blue eyes,_ Lazarus replied _._

 _Good job making the case we are two different people,_ Taggart replied.

 _Why I was simply pointing out there is a justified reason why my counterpart hasn't fallen for the other you,_ Lazarus reasoned _._

 _Give him blue eyes and Spock is all over this captain?,_ Taggart looked over toward Lazarus raising a eyebrow.

 _Affirmative,_ Lazarus nodded _._

Taggart turned his head away toward Jim _._

"One question, captain," Taggart said. "How long had I been out?"

"A day," Jim said. "And since your husband has recently delivered, the doctor advises you rest."

"I will not argue with that." Lazarus said.

* * *

At one point during their five year mission, they came across the Guardian of Forever.

One day someone went back in time and destroyed the Vulcan race.

Spock and Jim went back to restore time to its proper order. Being without a entire planet and his mother, god, his mother! It was heartbreaking to see McCoy ask who he was. Spock and Jim both shared a confused reaction, and the 'what the hell are you' response came from everyone. It shattered his heart to see his pupil not even recognize him. Not even Chekov and Sulu and M'Benga and Christine. Spock had been surprised not to feel the sudden death of all those he had known. He felt . . isolated. Alone. In the dark. Afraid. Human emotions that were hitting hard to come. After some misunderstandings they returned to the Guardian of Forever and undid what had been done by the Klingons in the 4th age that resulted in the death of every Vulcan and Romulan.

Spock returned to his quarters, hands behind his back, contemplating.

He needed to do some meditating.

His hands were clenched into fists.

 _"Time moves slower when you are the last of your race."_ It was stated as a fact.

That was true.

Time felt slow to Spock when he had heard the news of his race's then-extinction. He couldn't hear the rest of the words coming from the computer or from anyone for that matter. He was shaken out it by the captain. Someone who he cared about as a brother and as a friend under a deep level. At one point Spock had been told by a Representative of a race capable of seeing the strength in minds through stars that he and the captain shared a exceptionally strong connection. She had giggled, covering her mouth, earning a raised eyebrow from Spock. True, Spock did care about his captain deeply.

Spock sat down onto his meditation mat in his quarters and there he went into meditation, clearing his mind.

Easing his current mood.

Vulcans cannot feel.

But Humans _can_.

* * *

Scotty was checking up on the transporter console testing out a barrel on the transporter. He wanted to be sure that the problems with the transporter were over. Doctor Lazarus had created a joint machine that kept the problem that brought him and his 'commander' here under control. Three days had passed. This time only McCoy came into the room.

"Hey Scotty," McCoy said. "Still worrying that you will get another unexpected visitor?"

"'I do nae trust that machine," Scotty said, pointing over to the Vox that would immediately render itself useless after the first time it has been used with the transporter. "It has technology I am nae familiar tae." He eyed at the machine hooked into the transporter console underneath thanks to a tube. "A Vox? Why cannae they just call them communicators?"

"I will take that as a yes," McCoy said. "I am still getting over the fact a man just delivered a baby."

"A man delivered a baby in sick bay?" Scotty asked, in shock.

McCoy nodded.

"The Mak'Tar," McCoy said. "The pink reptile alien. And get this: they are _married_!"

"Bafflin'." Scotty said.

"These past three days have been eventful," McCoy said. "Watching two men engage in a unusual mind meld, do the equivalent of a Vulcan kiss with their middle fingers, and a fully grown man eating _live_ insects? For a half human hybrid, he is pretty reptile like."

"He sounds like a frog." Scotty said.

"I have met a race that ate insects, and he just brings those bad memories up." McCoy said.

"Ay, Doctor, I was there tae see them eat those sorry critters," Scotty said, with a wince. "Not at all pleasant."

Suddenly a familiar beaming sound came from the transporter. Scotty redirected the input to the output sending the charge straight back where it was coming from. They could see a figure of a woman with her breast exposed, her uniform zipper ending below the breast line, and in her right hand was a plasma pistol. She was surrounded by three men who had their hands on their holsters. McCoy's jaw dropped seeing their figures becoming undigitized returning from where they were coming from.

Then the transporter was empty and the barrel crashed on the floor empty, sliced in half, sliding down the transporter where it landed against the transporter console machine across from McCoy.

McCoy and Scotty both shared a expression of disbelief.

* * *

" _La Wak Turru_." Lazarus chanted to himself, watching a beautiful planet pass by.

Lazarus heard light steady footsteps coming from behind. This observational deck was different to the the one he had been on. They could not jump from galaxy to galaxy. But to specific parts of this 'Alpha Quadrant'. They needed dillithium crystals to power their ship. Rare, very rare crystals that they were not-too-bleak-about-finding. They were hopeful. Very hopeful about finding them. The Protector had a Beryllium sphere. Metal that naturally formed into spheres. They were valuable enough that there were armed guards stationed at the doors of the generator in certain parts of the galaxy for vessels to avoid being victimized by Berylium Pirates.

The foot steps were slow and steady, calm and collected.

Lazarus easily deduced it was Spock.

"Doctor." Spock said, approaching the Observation deck.

"Yes?" Lazarus turned toward Spock, lacking Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was currently with Taggart.

"How do you do it?" Spock asked. "Live with the knowledge . . . That you may have been able to stop them."

"The Meechans . . ." Lazarus's hand clenched into a fist. "There was nothing I could have done. Except. . ." His grip loosened. " _Avenge_ them."

Spock raised an arched eyebrow.

"And did you?" Spock asked, curiously.

"I was fortunate to be spared of my Mak'Tar half by my soul mate when I met them again," Lazarus explained. "He stopped me from making the worst mistake of my life." Lazarus raised his head up turning his head back toward the freely floating space. "I do not have a regret from making them face justice. I have my vengeance, but not in the way of the Mak'Tar."

Spock lowered his arched eyebrow.

"Captain Taggart sounds as though he is instrumental in helping you stay true to your own beliefs." Spock noted.

A smile came from the corners of Lazarus's mouth.

"That he does," Lazarus said. "I did not falter to the Mar'Tak code in the way it was intended." The smile turned into a frown. "It would have become a vicious cycle."

Spock paused, soaking in the information as he walked to the side of Lazarus.

"How do you live with yourself knowing you alone survived a genocide?" Spock asked.

Lazarus closed his eyes, briefly, then he reopened them.

"I take it one day at a time," _With Peter_ , Lazarus thought. He looked at Spock,oddly, then straightened his head. "How did you deal with it when everything you knew was taken out from you like a rug pulled right under?" He folded his arms. "I can tell. You left abruptly three days ago."

"I had . . . My captain," Spock said. "I was fortunate to be spared of my human half at the loss. But the loss did not last for long."

There was a look of jealousy on Lazarus's face.

"As the Humans say ' _You lucky bastard_ '." Lazarus said.

"I was conceived when my parents were married." Spock said.

"I used to be a lot like you before I met other humans," Lazarus said. "Before Chen found me . . ." He turned his head away. "On the _Surpasser_."

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

"Thank you." Lazarus whispered, softly.

"Captain Kirk to Observation deck," Came Jim's voice. "The transporter is ready for you to go, Dr Lazarus. Kirk out."

Lazarus's eyes met the Vulcan.

"Do you live for hundreds of years?" Lazarus asked, in a low voice.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

There was a pained look in Lazarus's eyes.

"Cherish him, Mr Spock. Because one day, Captain Kirk won't be there, and he will never come back," Lazarus said. "Your space husband . . ." He cleared his throat. There was much reluctance to say the word 'space husbands' from the Mak'Tar. The look of pain in his eyes had all but vanished. "You should make the best of it."

Spock appeared to be unfazed.

"We are not married." Spock said.

Lazarus shook his index finger with a grin.

"Always entertain the possibility, Mr Spock," Lazarus said. "Endless possibilities!" He lowered his hand down as his grin grew into a fond facial expression. "I chose to grow old with one human and so far, I have made a far excellent choice. No one should grow old alone. No one. Not even you."

Lazarus walked away from Spock.

"I will consider that possibility." Spock said.

* * *

 **. . . Thirty-two minutes later. . .**

Unlike the _Protector_ , the USS _Enterprise_ had 430 people and they did not have barracks that went the whole length of the ship. The _Protector_ had 400 people. The _Enterprise_ had individual quarters for the personnel, the hallways were similar if not strikingly alike if not for the white, blue, and red color that were much brighter. The women here had red short skirts (and blue), tights, and matching high heels. It was odd how the males and female's attires were different. In his universe,they all had pants. In this universe, men had black pants and women had none. It was a refreshing nice change to see.

Lazarus was amazed by the differences yet similarities the command deck and the bridge were alike but very different. They didn't have handles for the pilot to fly the ship. Laredo, a child prodigy, was a skilled pilot. Lazarus had to admit the African American kid had a pedal for the metal and when he wasn't saving the crews lives, they would be playing ping-pong. Lazarus and Taggart played cards when they were not on duty, and if Lazarus wasn't on the command deck, he would be in his lab. Or he would be involved with some issue in the medical quarters.

Lazarus missed Laredo, he missed Tawny and her repeating what the computer said, and he missed Sargeant Chen. Chekov and Sulu reminded Lazarus of Laredo, good natured, exceptionally skilled, and interesting individuals. They were on the fast track of becoming friends. Chekov explained he had been recently been assigned to the starship. He remembered how he and his classmate Laredo, before he quickly grew to adulthood in the two years he spent at the Starsearcher academy, would share adventures they wished they would had and what they would do upon getting out of the academy. They were best friends, by human standards, but he grew up faster than his human friend. They drifted apart. But they still had some small talk. He viewed Laredo as the little brother he never had. One who grew up slower.

That sweet calming smile and his apologetic attitude.

They were friends, just friends, these days.

Nurse Chapel reminded Lazarus of Nurse Church. A woman with short brown hair, well trimmed cut hair style, and hazel eyes. Doctor M'Benga reminded Lazarus of Patrick Zirenge. A excellent doctor he could trust with his injuries and to mind the medical quarters when he was away.

"Mister Lazarus!"

Lazarus turned in the direction of the young man who was panting.

"Yes?" Lazarus said.

"You talked about handles, bicycyle handles," Chekov said, straightening himself up. "You said zhe pilot was a child."

"He is a child." Lazarus said.

"About my age?" Chekov said.

"Twelve." Lazarus said.

Chekov's face becomes horrified.

"Zwelve!" Chekov repeated.

"Affirmative." Lazarus said.

"Oh by zhe Russia sea, that is ridiculous!" Chekov said.

"According to earth years, I am still a child, but to Mak'Tar, I am all but a teenager," Lazarus said. "I am technically nineteen."

"No, you are an adult." Chekov said.

"We have different perspectives on aging, I see," Lazarus said. "By Grabthar's hammer, by the suns of Warvan, I wish you a honorable life."

Lazarus left with the 'peace out' sign which, in reality, was the Mar'Tar greeting _Vil'el_.

Lazarus went into the room where the doors opened to reveal Mr Spock and Captain Kirk standing by the console. Scotty was looking at the Vox with much caution. He could see that Spock, unlike most of the time he had seen him with his hands behind his back, had his hands by his side. His fingers were meeting Jim's. Lazarus's fingers were sensitive and moist, and soft, but it was mostly sensitive. It was the Mak'Tar way that the middle fingers meet when doing a Mak'Tar kiss. It made Lazarus feel light as a cloud and, really, like it. Laredo had been informed to never touch his fingers ever again after they accidentally had their fingers meet when picking up a stack of books in their first year in Starsearcher academy.

Taggart was on the transporter pad holding little Elizabeth in his arms in a pink blanket.

"She's ready, doctor Lazarus."

"I have the birth certificate,Laz," Taggart said, looking up with a grin. "In my pocket, digital."

Lazarus could feel his head heaten.

 _Peter, do not call me by my nickname in public!_ , Lazarus said, walking aboard the transporter.

"Geeze, at least I am _trying_!" Taggart said.

"Trying to use a term of endearment in public?" Lazarus said. "That is illogical."

 _They are going to be just fine,_ Lazarus mentioned, _long as these two have each other . . . I have a feeling they'll be happy._

Taggart smiled.

 _Like us_ , Taggart replied with a smile toward Lazarus.

"And you love how illogical I am." Taggart said.

 _Like us_ , Lazarus was now by the side of Taggart.

"Love is illogical." Lazarus said, wrapping his arm around Taggart's shoulder and he looked down toward the wide eyed little one staring back at him with the commander's blue eyes.

"Energise." Kirk said.

Lazarus then did a illogical thing, "Coochie cue."

And little baby laughter filled the air as the scenery changed. It was nice to hear the laughter of a baby. A smile grew on Jim's face and Spock's hands went behind his back. The Voxes broke off the transporter console breaking apart ripping themselves into pieces. Jim looked over toward Spock, "Now that, was interesting."

* * *

"I lost their digital trace." Chen said, with eyes wide on the screen and his attitude was that of shock.

"Damn it!" Tawny kicked at the machine.

Chen's long look is replaced by a brightened one.

"Oh, now I got it!" Chen said, then he locked on their digital trace. "Digitizing in progress."

The security crew member were by the doors watching for their captain and his advisor to return. Lazarus appeared first, along with his wedding band and his arm wrapped around the shape of a shoulder. The shoulder then became part of Taggart who was looking down toward the little one. Everyone stiffened, freezing, as though the digitizing could get cut off and they could die right in their eyes. Block by block the two figures appeared. And the sound of a babies laughter filled the air. They all had a sigh of relief.

Laredo came in nearly skidding.

"You made it, Lazarus!" Laredo cheered.

Chen had a sigh of relief.

"And you had the baby-" Tawny stopped. "YOU HAD THE BABY?"

Lazarus looked up from the little one to see his family, the one he had become part of,with a smile.

"Come and see our little addition," Lazarus said. "You are her family, after all."

The group gathered around and daawed at the little one curled up against her father's chest.

"Her name is Elizabeth Tawny Taggart," Taggart said. "You are her godmother, Lieutenant."

"Awww," Chen said. "She has the commander's nose!"

 _I knew the Taggart nose would make it!_ , Taggart thought.

 _Khax za thack. Khax gru'tock_ ,Lazarus replied.

"First time is the charm." Tawny said.

Taggart beamed back at his husband.

"You are so lucky to have a kid named after you." Laredo said.

 _I am very pleased you used my motto to the mind_ ,Taggart said.

"Wait until you grow up and meet the girl of your dreams," Chen said. "Then you can name someone after yourself. Laredo junior!"

"That doesn't sound too bad really." Lazarus said, teasingly.

 _I have compromised with you and your motto_ , Lazarus said, _we are, in fact, husbands in space_.

 _Saay it!,_ Taggart requested.

"Lazarus wanted to give him a middle initial, but, we can do that for the next kid we have."Taggart said. "Besides, it woulda' been too long!"

 _Space husbands,_ Lazarus replied.

"What was the middle initial?" Tawny asked.

"Chen." Taggart said.

"Aww, shucks, thanks for thinking of me." Chen said.

"You are my family," Lazarus said. "My family."

The little one yawned opening her eyes once more to the world to see the blurry figures above her all saying strange words she could not understand. But they would become familiar to her over time, ten years, to be precise. Ten long eventful years in space. For now she was a little baby Mar'Tak girl. The group walked out of the room, but the security members had left first upon the commander's order. Taggart had his index finger trapped by Elizabeth's strong grip.

Tawny came to a stop at the doors and allowed the others to exit.

She turned toward the digital conveyor appearing to be thankful.

"Thank you for bringing them back." Tawny said.

Tawny turned back toward the doors and there she exited with the doors closing behind her back.

 **The end**.


End file.
